


YUM @ 4:16 am

by RoryisanhonoraryWinchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Tyler Oakley (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Drabble, I told her I'd publish it, Im sorry to tyler, M/M, Rubbing against a Teddy bear, Smut and Crack, Totoro - Freeform, Troye, my friend wrote it, omg I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryisanhonoraryWinchester/pseuds/RoryisanhonoraryWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get biz-zay. At the same time, somewhere across the world, so do Tyler and Troye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YUM @ 4:16 am

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend wrote this and I said I'd put it on here, so yeah. Now it's here. Also! Her first time ever writing something smutty. Oh, and I typed this up the EXACT way she wrote it in my notebook.

"Yum, I love cock" Phil muttered as he encircled Dan's PENIS.

Dan groaned and watched Phil go all the way. His cock at full erection.

Totoro watched from the Side of the room, cringing at his fathers' sex. They loved it. Totoro was picked up by Phil and he started to rub Totoro on Dan's cock. Dan moaned "P-Phil, why Totoro?"

Phil looked up and smirked "So, I'll always have some of your juice," he said.

Totoro screamed but no one could hear, after all, he, was a stuffed animal. He felt the sticky white stuff cover his fur. Totoro cried.

Dan and Phil them made out, holding Totoro close. Totoro watched and saw the love and saliva be passed between their bodies. Totoro caught a glimpse of the clock (and their cocks) , 4:16 am.  
        
                   •  •  •

Tyler and Troye slammed their bodies into the walls. They loved each other and they grabbed Tyler's teddy bear and dropped him at their dicks and rubbed sensually down their. They loved each other and the teddy bear cringed. He caught a glimpse of the clock (and their cocks) , 4:16 am.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to everyone.


End file.
